prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FourSevensRueful/Time For Your Fanmades!
Anyone have a fanmade character (player or pet) you've created on your own? Send your OC's in on the comments! Players/Characters Steve Earthislander A lonely player that was banished to The Lost Island by the Puppet Master. He now has friends with Mysti the Mystyykorn, Swoopy, and Spora the human Saplette. He collects wood daily for the islanders + Swoopy. Mysti An Ivory Mystyykorn (the rare evolution of an Ivory Mystyyk) that has healing powers and can talk. It was Steve Earthislander's first friend. Spora A strange crossbreed of human Saplette, that's a native to The Lost Island. She plans on being the Vinequeen one day. Lost Boy An OC by another person. He is trapped in the Dark Tower with Mira and the Puppet Master forever...until his sister, the Prodigy, is brave enough to defeat the enemies and save him. Lost Girl An OC by another person. She gathers her friends and works together to save her older brother from the cold and bony custody of the Puppet Master. Captain Aaron This is one of the most common names for a male wizard, so I created this one. He is the successor of Captain Eve, taking care of Barnacle Cove while Eve is at Shipwreck Shore. King Crios I Crios the First was the father of the one and only prodigy, Crios (arena wizard). This means your everyday Crios is actually Crios II. He used to be the Dean of the Academy, but perished in a fight against The Puppet Master himself! Therefore, he's dead. Queen Thalia Thalia is King Crios I's wife and high queen of Prodigy Island. After her husband perished, she quit being a good witch, and forgot all of her spells. Helpless, she forfeited her royal family title to The Wardens, and she eventually died from a battle against The Order of Influence. Tek-Y1 This was the first Tek-Y. It was known to only dance one dance, but it malfunctioned and was replaced. Tek-Y2 This was the second Tek-Y. It was known to dance regularly, but it was limited to those of the old-fashioned kind. It was replaced. Tek-Y3 This was the third Tek-Y. It was known to dance right, and never malfunctioned. It could dance only the dance it was programmed to do. Tek-Y5 This is the Tek-Y of the future! It raps, breakdances, and even changes its appearance and color depending on the music genre or music artist it listens to. Indago the Flameger This was by Aquamine the Seawing Skywing. She is a rare fusion of Flyger and Flameger, and has a reckless and active personality. Her appearance is a Flameger with wings, and the undersides are of an indigo color; the jewel on her forehead seems to glow different colors. Her species are very fast and active, and she's not a tamed pet. She's a wild pet with a residence in the Dark Tower. Fake Epics Small Hex A tinier and weaker Big Hex. It serves in groups to help revive Big Hex from the Thunderstone. Eaglefree A Storm element epic that looks like a human but with feathery eagle features. Sidekick of Big Hex and Eclipse. Drakken Dargon's dragon child, and it has red scales with maroon spikes crowning its head and tail tip. Its eyes have pyrite-colored sclarae with a matching scale at the top of its head. He is drawn to long wizarding rods with a night-teal orb at the top. Drakken is known for his Prodigy server and sitting on the top of the Draconyx! Fake Pet Species Mystyykorn Evolution of a Mystyyk at level 18. Has wings, bigger hooves, and a wilder mane and tail. Ivory Mystyyk An Ivory version of a Mystyyk. Platinum fur and cyan blue details. Ivory Mystyykorn Evolution of Ivory Mystyyk at level 18. Has Platinum wings and fur, with cyan blue mane, tail, hooves, and eyes. Mystembercampus Evolution of Mystember at level 18. Has tail and hind legs replaced with a flaming hippocampus fishtail, bigger front hooves, and a wilder mane. Ivory Mystember An Ivoryversion of a Mystember. Dark silver fur and pale peach details. Ivory Mystembercampus Evolution of Ivory Mystember at level 18. Has dark silver tail and fur, with pale peach mane, tail design, hooves, and eyes. Mystilin Evolution of Mystile at level 18. Has larger antlers, bigger hooves, and a wilder mane and tail. Ivory Mystile An Ivory version of a Mystile. Mint green fur (with olive-gold colored antlers) and deep lime green details. Ivory Mystilin Evolution of Ivory Mystile at level 18. Has mint green fur and olive-gold colored antlers, with deep lime green details. Flamestrike Evolution of Smoldash. A larger, hotter, pheonixier winged beast with armor. Iceslash From another person. It reminds us of a Pokemon called Alolan Sandslash (this link is from Bulbapedia). Fake Spells Wizard's Fury A level 76 Astral move that makes debris gravitate towards your opponent. While doing so, you levitate, and your eyes glow white...your pupils disappear for the rest of the battle...is that a bug? I dunno... Skycracking Fissure Eaglefree's EPICS supermove. Storm-Type, and doesn't do weakness. It does 300 damage, heals your team completely (no need for bringing apples or salad on deep treks), and can only be used once per battle. It also instantly captures your opponent...making it yours. Technician's Barrage Small Hex's EPICS supermove. Mech-Type, does no damage on Mech, Astral, Storm, or Ice element. In battles against Pets that can be affected, it deals 100 damage per Small Hex you have ever (either in your Party of Boxes, doesn't include released Small Hexes), and revive Big Hex completely from fainting if in your Party. Only usable once per battle...and only works with your wizard or a Small Hex active. Zapperpound This was created by Totally Cookie. A storm spell said to be of a greater power than Storm's Coming. It's a combination of all six regular storm spells, and a barrage of lavender-colored lightning and booming thunder would surround the opponent, electricuting it and then leaving it paralyzed on the ground afterwards. Category:Blog posts Ideas